bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizore Arma
"I had no desire to participate in the feud against the Satonaka Clan. But after that day... the only person from that clan that I want to kill is the very man that killed my brother. Since that day... I won't forgive him!" -Mizore Arma Mizore Arma is a vizard that is also a member of the Arma Clan. She is a caring individual that tries to treat everyone with equal care and kindness. However, it is revealed that she has a vifling grudge against Koga Satonaka, the man who killed her brother a long time ago. Appearance Mizore is described as a beautiful young girl. She has a small, but curvy frame, which attracts the attention of many men. Her breast size is pretty small compared to most women, but she makes up for it with her small waist, wide hips, and a very curvy rear. She has long, radiant hot pink hair that reaches down to her lower back. She keeps her hair in a high ponytail fashion. She has very healthy skin that has a smooth feel to it. The skin tone is healthy too, due to her great diet. Mizore has very beautiful pink eyes that show purity, kindness, and innocence, which reflects deeply on her kind and gentle persona. Mizore wears a small, violet combat dress that hugs her perfect curves. She wears light hued leather gloves that expose her fingers, allowing perfect grip on her sword to be their only function. She also dons red leather combat boots that only reach up to her mid-shin. She also wears an armband that was made out of cloth and leather, which is meant to honor her fallen brother. Around her waist is a translucent material sash that has a jade green color with golden yellow trim. Personality History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Impressive Spiritual Power: 'Due to her birthright and the fact of being a vizard, Mizore has an incredible amount of spiritual pressure, showing great control over it. Her spiritual pressure is large and compressed; only revealing it when she has to engage in a fight. Normally her spiritual pressure is a pink and misty formation that shrouds her entire body, having a very calm and gentle flow about her. In the presance of Koga however, her anger reaches her peak as it transforms into a fiery explosion of pure rage. At this point, her reiatsu is wild and fearsome, with the only way to have them put out is the total annihilation of Koga Satonaka by her hands. At this point, her strikes are much more powerful, enhancing her strength to rival that of Gabriel Leonheart. Her speed is also enhanced, making her speed equal to that of sound itself. With the combination of her hollow powers and great harmony with her zanpakuto, Mizore is a powerful force to be reckoned with. *'Shockwaves- '''Mizore's control over her spiritual pressure allows her the ability to create various shockwaves. On of these can repel a group of enemies to a certain distance, allowing her to escape almost any situation with that very measure alone. She is able to dispearse various illiusions and hypnosis attacks. However, when having her hollow mask donned, her shockwaves can cause serious tremors and quakes. '''Shunpo Master: Elite Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Mizore's mastery of the sword is perhaps one of the best in the Arma Clan, as well as a sight to take notice of in the Spiritual Realms. She is able to perform a variety of strikes without changing her position. Her fighting style consists of parries, light one-handed strikes, and gracefull movements. Her swordsmanship is that of true art, using the small frame of her body as well as the elegance of her techniques to decimate the battlefield. Even when she's furious, she somehow keeps her grace intact. Despite the lack of physical strength that she currently possesses, she makes up for it with her Reiryoku-imbued strikes. She prefers fighting in a reverse gripped style, allowing many more attacking angles to exploit. *'Reverse Style- '''Mizore's most powerful and often used style of swordplay. With a movement of her wrist, Mizore can flip the sword so that the point of the blade is facing the opposite direction. From there, a wide variety of attacking angles are now open for her to exploit, causing even more pressure to the enemy. Despite this wierd and exotic way of handling it, her strikes are much more powerful compared to an average normal grip sword strike. She shows great mastery of this style, being able to use balance, along with speed and gracefull movements to further increase her chances of victory. '''Advanced Hakuda Practicioner: '''Not Mizore's strongest field, but perhaps one of her most important skills in combat. Despite the lack of upper body strength, Mizore is able to effectively use her legs to help her defend herself. She is able to perform axe kicks as well as unleash about ten kicks within a second. She has great knowledge over Muay Thai and some knowledge in Tae Kwon Do. '''Enhanced Agility: Zanpakuto Relationships Trivia *Mizore is meant to be the direct opposite of Koga Satonaka. While Koga is a bloodthirsty Alpha Male Jerk, Mizore is a gentle, kind hearted girl who refuses to fight. Category:GZero945 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Vizard Category:Anti-Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Former Shinigami Category:Arma Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character